


Oathbound

by dusktilldamn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bog Unicorn, Gen, Inquisition Mounts (Dragon Age), Oath-Bound Steed, undead horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusktilldamn/pseuds/dusktilldamn
Summary: What if there were more undead mounts? What if there was a story behind them? Old Friends Undead Horse Sanctuary, otherwise known as the Inquisition, will investigate!
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Oathbound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisisthefamilybusiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthefamilybusiness/gifts), [PomoneCorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PomoneCorse/gifts), [Archaeopteryx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaeopteryx/gifts).



“In conclusion, they were created with intent,” said Dorian and gave the ghastly looking undead horse next to him a pat on the neck. They were standing in a side room of the stables that had been turned into somewhat of a research lab. The walls were mostly open and the floor was covered in straw, but there were also several tables full of books, notes, and arcane tools. Here, Dorian and Dennet the Horsemaster had been studying the now three undead horses with swords firmly lodged in their heads that the Inquisition possessed.

“Some kind of binding spell, probably tied to an event that must occur to end it. If it were tied to a person, well, we could assume they’d be dead by now and the spell would have ended.”

Lydia Lavellan went to stroke the nose of the bog unicorn. “Do you have any idea how long he was in that bog?”

“Only that it’s been a while, as mummified as she was. And I would assume the other ones were created at the same time by the same person, since it’s quite a unique magical feat. I haven’t seen anything like it. Most undead animations are temporary, or at least deteriorate over time. And they have limits. Basic necromancy can’t just make a horse that is perfectly fine when you excavate it from a bog after Maker knows how long.”

Lydia kissed the horse on the nose. “You hear that, Ruby? You’re _special_.”

Dorian smiled. “Certainly”

“What about the swords?”

“Ah, yes. My theory is that it was part of the ritual that enchanted them. The horses would need to be killed to create the, how would you say this in Common, _undeadness,_ and to channel the energy of their deaths directly into the enchantment would be the most powerful option. One’s own life’s energy always provides the most power for oneself. And there’s also identical runes on the swords, see?” He pointed Lydia to the rusted blade protruding from Ruby’s head. “I haven’t been able to decipher them yet, they’re all in terrible condition. Another indication of these horses being _old_.”

“Does it hurt her?”

“I don’t think they can feel pain.”

Lydia whispered to the horse again, smiling. “You’re so strong! So strong and so magical.”

Dorian laughed softly. “That she is.”

“Can you end the enchantment?”

“I’m not sure. Do you want to end it?”

“I don’t know? Not yet. She’s only just gotten freed from the bog, and I think she likes it here. But maybe she deserves rest.” The Inquisitor wrinkled her nose. “Then again, we can’t really afford to throw away assets, especially capable undead horses that don’t feel pain and can’t be killed.”

Dorian watched her stroke the horse for a moment. Then he spoke again, hesitantly. “From what I’ve been able to work out about the spell, I might be able to alter it. Change the conditions of its fulfillment. I could bind the horses to our defeating Corypheus.”

Lydia looked back at him, suddenly more serious. “That would a perfect solution. I guess if we don’t defeat Corypheus… But we’re setting everything on that card anyway.” She sighed. “Sometimes I feel like we’re operating on borrowed time here. Everything we amass, the alliances we forge, this entire organisation, all for this one great goal. All our power. I’m taking a lot more than I’d really agree with normally. But we have to do everything we can to fight, I don’t think less is going to suffice.”

It was silent for a moment. Lydia stroked Ruby’s leathery skin. Then Dorian broke the silence again. “You know, I think Ruby’s glad to be alive.”

Lydia looked at him, surprised.

“I mean it! She eats, you know. She doesn’t have to. It’s wasteful, really. But Dennet feeds her, he says she enjoys it. And I think our horsemaster knows what he’s talking about.”

Lydia smiled, blinking away some moisture in her eyes and speaking softly to Ruby again. “Really? I knew it! I knew you liked being alive. Or undead. Feeling the sun again is nice too, isn’t it? And the wind. And sleeping in a stable.”

Dorian’s smile was gentle. “So I don’t think it’s imposing on her to keep her alive for a while longer. To make her part of a new goal, one that will be fulfilled this time.” He put a hand on Lydia’s shoulder. “It will be. And then we can all catch a break.”

“I fucking hope so.” She hugged him, letting herself be held in protective arms for a moment before straightening up and looking at her friend with a smirk. “Am I not usually the one reminding people of that?”

“We can all use a reminder from time to time.”

“All too true. Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you, do you want the new one? The charred one?”

“Me? On a _dead_ horse? Lydia, have you seen my destrier? Do you honestly think I would ride anything less?”

“You’re a necromancer! And a pyromancer!”

“Would a _burned horse_ not imply that I’m a terrible pyromancer?”

“And a great necromancer!”

“Hm.” Dorian twirled his moustache. “It would make for an imposing aesthetic.”

“And you can name him.”

“That’s a chore, not a benefit.”

“Is it? You can’t tell me you wouldn’t come up with a great horse name.”

“It has to be good as well? Pray tell then, why you would name this rusty bog mummy _Ruby_.”

“Because she’s beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as Aestus.”

“I knew you liked him!”

“He’s a smouldering undead horse, of course I like him. Of course, now we’ll need undead horses for the rest of the inner circle as well, or we’ll never hear the end of it.”

“I’ve already told Josephine to keep her contacts’ eyes open.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aestus is Latin for heat/blaze/ember. Are there more undead sword unicorns? Gotta catch 'em all!


End file.
